Smoke
by Aaiiry
Summary: A hostage situation takes place in an old office building, but with people Snake and Otacon know, what will happen? (Bad Summary, R&R, PG-13 for Language)


A/N: This is my own interpretation of Metal Gear. This may or may not make references to other Metal Gear games, mainly because I never played any of them, besides MGS2, so, don't criticize me if I mess up a fact, or make a wrong observation about something. Also, PLEASE don't review saying anything like: Snake/Otacon doesn't know her/him, Snake/Otacon didn't do that, or just anything about continuity problems. Just think of it as an AU, and get over it. Also, any and all stores I may use, I do not own. I'll probably use the names of stores from around my hometown.

And an A/N to all who read AURON: I will finish it, I just need to do this first, or AURON will fall into obscurity. Or, at least give me until FFX-2 comes out. Then that story will continue. Right now, this game has me FASCINATED, and it's very new to me, which makes me obsessed. Okay. Enough with the announcements, let's get this over with.

~*~ Chapter one --- Gunsmoke ~*~

"Agh.. Why..?" The teen wriggled in her restraints, feeling worse by the minute. With Snake unconscious, what was could she do, but succumb to the poison? Snake twitched. That gave her a small glimmer of hope, but, If she wanted out of this containment, she'd have to do it herself. She raised her hand to her ear weakly. 

"Ota... Otacon... Tell Mom I love her..."

~*~

"Mama, Why do I have to go to the store with you? You usually take Dad." A young girl whined, as she was drug to the car by her mother, a tall Blonde. She was slender, and obviously worked out quite a bit. her eyes were dark green, and she wore a sort of business suit, in a burgundy color. 

"You know you're father's working this week, Tara! Why, it just so happens that today is the day to shop, and I'm not leaving you by yourself. Is that clear?"

"Yes, mother." The teen sighed, as she climbed in the car. "Mom, but I can stay by myself.. I am sixteen, you know..." She pressed her face to the window after she shut the door. "I'm almost seventeen."

"I know. But-" The woman paused, and her face brightened. "You wanna stop for Ice Cream on the way home?"

The girl's bright, clear blue eyes sparkled. "Ice Cream!? But we never go out for Ice Cream! You said it would make me fat!"

"Well, right now, I think it'll cheer you up."

~*~

After the duo finished their shopping, the stopped off at the Dairy Maid. There was a decent sized line there, and it didn't look like they'd get in soon. 

"Aw, Mom... looks like the Tee Ball Teams beat us here..." Tara looked at her mother, slightly dismayed. 

"Well, let's sit at the tables. Only two Teams had a game today, right?" 

"Yea." Tara glanced behind her mother, thinking she was something. It disappeared before she could figure out what. "Mom...? Where is Dad this week? I don't think he ever told me.."

"Remember?" Her mother smiled. "He went to the coast this week. Remember? Near the Old Shell." She frowned. "I could have sworn I told you that." Just then, a hand touched her shoulder. 

"Hazel?"

The woman turned around, slightly startled. Her face softened in surprise. "Hal!" 

"Haven't seen you in a while!" He said as he sat down. He glanced across the table at Tara. "Who's this?"

"Oh! I haven't see you I so long, so I guess you must not have heard. This is my daughter, Tara."

"Nice to meet you, Tara." 

The teen exchanged the greeting carefully. "Likewise."

"So, how's Dave?" Hazel asked causally.

"He's fine."

"That's like him. He get into anything bad lately?"

"I'm sure you heard about the Shell."

"Oh my! Did he do that?!"

"No. We called you, we kinda needed uh... a building plan, and Ghost. But-"

"You hacked in somewhere and got the plan, and you didn't need Ghost, huh?"

Tara sat bewildered in front of them. "What?"

Hazel turned to her daughter. "Nothing. He's an old friend of mine. We went to..."

"College- College together."

"What about this Dave, and the Building Plans for the Shell?" 

"Something we used to joke about sweetie."

"Yea..." Hal stammered, trying to think of an easy excuse. 

"Oh." The girl still stared blankly. "I'm... going to go get my sundae now." She got up slowly, staring at the man she deemed insane.

"Okay." She turned to Hal. "So, why are you here?"

"Passing through. There was an Anime Con-"

"Another convention?" 

"Uh.. Yes."

"Does Dave really want to go? I'd gladly let him stay in my apartment."

"What about Ghost?"

Hazel smiled. "Oh, he's on the coast."

"Okay. I'll ask him if he's interested." Hal touched his hand to his ear. "Snake, this is Otacon."

"This is Snake. Go ahead."

Otacon smiled. "You'll never guess who I found at the Ice Cream shop!"

The voice frowned. "I hope you found Ice Cream."

"No, I found Trigun!" 

"Really? Put her on."

Hazel touched her ear also, after Otacon motioned to her. "Hey Snake!!"

"Hey. How've ya been?"

"Great."

"And the family?"

"They're well too. Say, Snake, Otacon said you really didn't want to go to this convention.."

"No, I don't want to go. I desperately do not want to go."

"Well, how about you stay with me and Tara?"

"That sounds better than Otacon's plan."

Hal frowned. "Hey!"

Snake smiled. "By the way, how is Tara? She should be about seventeen now, right?"

"Yep."

"And it's Casper's work week."

Hal sighed. "How can YOU keep track of Casper's work schedule?"

"Because."

Hazel laughed, then stopped short as Tara walked back up. "Bye!" She pulled her hand down hastily. "Hi, sweetheart, what'd you get?"

"A FrzenStuf Strawberry Sundae."

Hazel nodded. "Tara, We're having a guest over tonight, so before you go out, I need the floor of your room exposed, at the least."

"Okay." She scraped the tip of the white FrzenStuf. "Who is it?"

"Dave."

"Okay. Want me to clean the guest room?"

Hazel smiled. "That'd be nice. We've got until.." She looked up at Hal. "What time'd you think you guys would be coming?"

"Maybe about seven."

"Oh, then, Hal, why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Sounds good. Well," He stood up, and laid his hand on Hazel's shoulder again. "See you later. Bye Tara."

"Goodbye."

"We better get going too." Hazel headed toward the car. "Hop in, let's go home and clean up. Besides, our ice might melt."

10 to 20 minutes later, Hazel and Tara were home, done cleaning. Tara was in the living room, getting her coat, while Hazel made dinner. "Mom, I'm going out for a bit!" 

"Be back before dinner! I want you to meet Dave."

"I'll be back, I have an hour."

Later, at the local Chick-fil-a...

"Manta!! How could you?!" Tara doubled over in the booth with laughter.

"What? How could I dump oil on the school goody goody? How couldn't I?" The young boy smiled.

"You're horrible." She sighed. "Hey, what time is it?"

"About six-thirty. Why?"

Glass crashed in another booth. The men there turned quickly. "I'm supposed to get home at seven."

"Hey, my parents aren't home tonight, so, can I eat at your place? I don't really feel like canned ravioli or anything tonight."

"Yea, I'm sure Mom won't mind." She picked up her coat. "So, you driving me home?"

"I'm eating there, aren't I?"

"Yea, I suppose so."

Ten minutes later, Tara and Manta were sitting on a couch at Tara's house, waiting for dinner. 

"Hey, Mrs. Brock? What is for dinner anyway?"

"A Macaroni Casserole, and various other things."

"Awesome, Macaroni." Manta smiled. Both the teen's heads turned as someone knocked on the door.

"Oh! That must be Dave and Hal..." Hazel wiped her hand on her apron, and headed to the door, opening it. "Dave! Hal! Come in!"

Tara looked up from an old Shonen Jump, nodding slightly to the guests. "Hey."

"Hey Tara! Is that a Manga?" Hal hopped on the couch by her. 

"Wow. I never thought I'd meet an adult that knew what a manga was.." She said sarcastically, turning away from Hal. While that happened, Dave walked up to Hazel. 

"Hey Trigun." He gave her a light hug, and they headed into the kitchen.

"Snake, why are you two really here? If Hal was really going to a Otaku Convention, you would've stayed home." Hazel scowled. "You know that as well as I do."

"Well," He leaned back in his chair(Which earned a scowl from Hazel again). "We believe someone's after Tara. Mostly for a ransom."

Hal walked into the room, defeated by the Tara and the want for the Manga. "So, have you started to tell her yet?"

Snake nodded. "Yea. They may have already attacked the offshore rig."

Hazel sighed. "Right... So what do we do? Do you know if they have Casper?"

"I'd just say we eat dinner, and then do something. Tara just might get suspicious if we just blow off dinner." Hal reminded. The other two nodded. Snake's head popped up.

"Wait, who was that other kid in the front room?"

"One of Tara's friends."

"He may be in danger.."

Hal nodded slowly. "Possibly." Another knock was heard at the door. Tara called from the living room.

"Mom, you want me to-" Gunfire. The three rose from the table, and Hazel fell to the ground soon after. After that, blackness.

~*~

A/N: So, was that good? Was it nice and long? *sigh* that's a chapter 'n' a half for me. Sooooo, tell me what you think. Oh, and just so you know, Somebody's dead. No, I won't tell you who. And, next few chapters deal with the histories of MY characters. Also, I have a question for all. 

WHAT THE F***ING HELL IS SNAKE'S FULL NAME? I swear I've read it before, but all I can remember is David(Yes, and you can shoot me if 'David' is the only thing there). Okay. Go click the go button by the drop down menu now, please.


End file.
